


N/A

by Harara



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harara/pseuds/Harara
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 12





	N/A

*OOC注意，都是我編的

給小熊的的顏(生)料(賀)小(文)車  
祝4399長長久久👌🏻

1

若說念念不忘必有回響，崔範奎便是個活生生的例子

總在工作期間有意無意地勾引着，曖昧的語氣也好刻意的撒嬌也好，壞孩子就是他這般，處處挑戰着姜泰現的底線

必須要懲罰

2

「哥你換好衣服了？」

還有下一個行程要跑，連午飯也必須在車上解決的趕緊程度，姜泰現的急性子開始耐不住，他又叩了叫門示意崔範奎快點

「啊⋯⋯泰現吶你幫幫我」

還想着是什麼東西，結果打開門就是看見崔範奎委屈地撅着嘴巴看着牛仔褲拉鍊的位置，隱約還能看見淺灰色的內褲，他雙手來回拉扯了好幾下還是毫無反應，抬起頭一副可憐兮兮的樣子

姜泰現挑了挑眉，崔先生你確定不是故意的？

「什麼啦！我⋯⋯我是真的沒辦法了嘛！」

崔範套還想拼命地解釋什麼時，姜泰現撫上揉了一把他就已經硬了

「真是個不誠實的哥啊」

崔範奎自知被拆裝，也不好裝作嬌滴滴的誘惑，攥住姜泰現衣領馬上來一頓激烈的親吻，可只親了幾下腿便站不穩倒了在牆邊，姜泰現摟緊他腰繼續進行舌頭的交纏，到崔範奎被他吻得喘不過氣來才鬆開了他

「哥真是的⋯⋯我外面等你」

姜泰現笑着拉起了他的褲鍊，擦了擦嘴上的水跡轉身便離開房間，崔範奎呆呆看着鏡子裡紅通通的嘴唇，伸舌回味剛才的吻——這樣的感覺好像還挺刺激的？

團隊的拍攝進行了一整個下午，到晚上終於結束了連串的工作，大家近乎倒頭便睡的狀況，崔範奎精神飽滿的樣子顯得格格不入，心情很好的樣子。

姜泰現牽着他手也沒講話

「泰現啊，我不就明天生日了嘛」

「嗯，你想要什麼生日禮物，車手錶還是香水？」

「哎呀我要這些來干什麼⋯⋯」

「那好，省了」

「喂喂⋯⋯你這小子⋯⋯我要你啊這還不行嗎！」

姜泰現笑着吻上他眼睛，崔範奎又開始小熊歪膩的撒嬌，也不顧成員們一臉嫌棄

3

「唔⋯⋯唔嗯⋯⋯哥⋯⋯等等⋯⋯」

不知道是否明天就過生日的緣故，持着年長者的身份，崔範奎今夜特別主動，如果是先前都是些隱約的挑逗，那現在便是明目張膽的求歡。趁夜深人靜把弟弟拉到小房間，雙手撐着牆壁把姜泰現吻個水泄不通  
，急不可待扯開睡衣的扣鈕，來勢洶洶的熱情是有點嚇人，跪下打算進行下一步，姜泰現反手將他抵在臂彎之中

「哥真是⋯⋯貪心」

低頭又一輪熱烈的唇舌運動，嘴唇依着記憶粘個緊貼。姜泰現伸手進衣衫下的雪白摸索，指尖順着肌膚揑上紅粉櫻桃，崔範奎輕哼了幾聲，稍微推開了身上人示意他也該分點照料給胸前發痛的兩點，姜泰現看着小熊泛紅的雙頰挑了挑眉，狠狠地往脖子鎖骨咬了好幾個印子，崔範奎氣急敗壞捶着他手臂，心想着明天直播時穿高領該如何解釋才好，身體卻是軟倒在懷抱裏接受着疼愛

姜泰現抱着他坐到地上，讓崔範奎坐在自己身上，手上不知何時沾了一大把的潤滑伸進股間，冰涼的觸感讓他不自禁打了個顫抖，雙臂環上姜泰現後腦勺準備來趟熱吻。

近乎心臟貼着心臟的距離，藏着世間最温柔的愛

「哥，20歲有什麼想做的」

姜泰現在他身後緩緩進行着擴張，嘴上說着些無關痛癢的說話。他做的時候總是這樣，彬彬有禮的叫着哥，床第間dirty talk也是少得可憐，有時候連衣服也不會脫得完全，動作認真規矩可點到即止，只讓崔範奎自己赤裸裸的讓對方一覽無遺

這好像缺了點什麼似的，是他還不夠性感可愛，無法刺激起男人心底的原始獸性嗎？年輕人就該來點激情才是，例如嘛⋯⋯

「想先和你試下一晚七次來着」

崔範奎也是豁出去了，今晚就是本着來挑戰姜泰現底線的心來做，反正明天也只是直播而已，干脆不做，不然一做就該去到底

「哥啊，這不好笑」

「我認真的，其實你過份點⋯⋯也沒關係的」

姜泰現轉過頭忍着笑，身體還是禁不着笑意抽搐了好幾下

「原來哥你喜歡這種啊」

崔範奎張嘴想說什麼時，馬上被姜泰現推倒在地上，口腔被霸道的氣息侵奪，只覺腦袋一陣暈眩，好像要被吻到缺氧了，別過臉想要避開只有被掰回來吻得更兇狠的份，他勉強張開眼看，姜泰現暗着眸子黑漆漆一片什麼也看不見，崔範奎居然有點興奮

「哥啊，一晚要七次的話這就硬得太早了」

說罷掏出性器往穴口送去，姜泰現的擴張不是做得很完全，進入的時候有點痛，偏偏今晚他放棄了走憐香惜玉路線，看着還外露在出面的另一半，強行將它完全塞進內壁，崔範奎哪受過這種粗暴，連呻吟都變得尖細顫抖起來，自作孽不可活，唯有這樣想讓心裡好過點，抱起姜泰現臉龐想求點親吻來安慰，愛人搖了搖頭抓住他的手十指緊扣，低沉的聲線在耳邊纏繞不散

「你是我的啊」

姜泰現抓緊他的手開始動起腰來，看着愛人在自己身下含淚咬着唇也是番意外不錯的風景，扶着性器在內腔肆意衝撞，崔範奎扭着腰想讓他多往那點撞撞，姜泰現壞心眼的笑着對他說了句

「不如哥說點好聽的話來求求我？」

一如既往沉啞的聲線在夜裡聽着份外色情，崔範奎早早就有這個心理準備，可當來的時候還是會有點害羞，他閉着眼不敢看姜泰現

「⋯⋯唔嗯⋯⋯你撞撞那裡吧⋯⋯」

「誰？哪裡？」

「泰現⋯⋯⋯啊嗯⋯⋯好快⋯⋯啊不⋯⋯往我裡面點撞撞嘛⋯⋯」

「那是要還是不要啊」

「要⋯⋯唔嗯⋯⋯快點⋯」

姜泰現滿意的笑了笑，他知道對崔範奎而言說這些話根本就不是什麼難事，想了想又加快了身下的速度，俯身給愛人獎勵的親吻，嘴唇相碰的一瞬崔範奎自動自覺地微張開口等待舌尖的闖入，姜泰現伸着舌細細舔着口腔每一塊，甜甜軟軟的哥連嘴巴也是甜的。崔範奎感受着身下的快感興接吻，嬌喘的聲調也染上也蜜般好聽，不知道姜泰現是不是特別喜歡聽他叫，感覺身體裡的那根好像又漲大了

「唔嗯⋯⋯我⋯⋯啊⋯⋯」  
「哥啊，等等我再一起射吧」

姜泰現握上他的陰莖，指尖堵着馬眼，崔範奎忍着淚搖了搖頭，嘴上斷斷續續的求饒着還是沒辦法，姜泰現就是鐵定了心不讓他射

身體好像要被撞得支離破碎，他抓緊姜泰現手臂嬌滴滴的喊了句

「啊⋯⋯泰現哥哥⋯⋯啊嗯⋯⋯範奎⋯⋯真的不行了⋯」

姜泰現只覺得一瞬間所有血液都湧上腦袋中止了思考，手掌鬼使神差的放了在崔範奎那根上下撫弄幫他射了出來，自己扶着他腰射了在裡面

——然後是，一陣叩門聲，憑那急促的節奏都聽得出那人的煩躁了

「哥啊⋯⋯你們是集體發情嗎⋯⋯我想睡覺！！」

4

尷尬了事的一次，四個哥哥沉默地坐在客廳裏聽着忙內的嘟嚷


End file.
